Can You Save Me?
by Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl-xD
Summary: All her life Sam has never known what it is to be loved her parents dislike everything about her and her Boyfriend, soon to be husband, Danny hates her She's tried running away that didn't work But is there someone who cares? Someone who'll save her? DS
1. A Walk

TGG: Sam is eighteen. Remember. Things aren't always as the seem.

* * *

Sam pulled her backpack off the floor and onto her shoulder. She opened the door and raced down the stairs. She didn't want the marry Danny. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life as his wife, his slave. Danny hated her. She knew that. Her parents hated her and worst of all she had no friends to turn to. She had reached the door and was about to open it when a voice called her.  
"Sam!" she turned and came face to face with the one person she really didn't want to see. "D-Danny. I was j-just…" she stammered.

"Your not running away are you?" He's blue eyes burning into hers.

"N-no…" He shoved her against the wall pressing against her.

"Good. I wouldn't want to waste an evening looking for my bride to be." He kissed her harshly. His rough lips bruising hers. He pulled away and looked her over. "You're shivering. Are you cold?" Sam said nothing and tried not to move. "Answer." He demanded.

"N-no. I-I was just going to go for a w-walk." Danny smirked.

"Okay. I'll let you go. But don't think you can run away." He glared at her and she shuddered again. "Go on. Before I change my mind." Sam nodded slightly and bolted out the door. Danny's laughter followed her down the cold night street. She leaned against the cold metal of a lamp post. Danny had taken her backpack so she would have to go back. A cold wind swept around her and she shivered again. This time it was from the cold not fear.

"What did I do?" she asked herself as she cried silently. The leaves rustled and Sam turned. "W-who's there?" She called. 'Smooth Manson.' She thought as she continued walking. The leaves in a tree fell to the ground behind her and she jumped. "DANNY! I-I know it's you! Stop it! Please!" To her surprise a boy stepped out of the shadows. "Your not Danny..." She blinked backing up. He was around her height maybe a bit taller his messy white hair almost covered his lime green eyes. "W-who are you?"

* * *

TGG: Yes...erm, I did want it to be really short...So what do you think?


	2. Let Me Help

TGG: Yeah...chapter two...Sorry if the story seems a bit fast paced...I'm not good with suspence...; Oh1 And to the Reviewers!  
ROSECAT: **_THANK YOU!_** Your the first to point that out! I hope you got my Email. I was wondering when someone would say that!  
Faith's melody: Yes All will be explained! Well...Not Danny hating her...He just does...But you'll understand later!  
Midnight and Fangirl Kalika: Good to see you! Next chapter. And yes interesting huh? It threw me into a tailspin I COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING! WELL ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Sam backed up more. The boy watched her a moment. "You've been crying. Why?"

"I have not been crying." she stated quickly. He floated, yes floated, closer to her.

"Yes you have. See." His fingers brushed her cheek and she flinched. He backed up a bit startled. "I won't hurt you." Sam just looked at him.

"Who are you?" Footsteps caught the boys attention for a moment.

"Phantom." He whispered vanishing.

"Sam!" It was Danny. "Sam it's been two hours. Come home now." Sam nodded and ran over to him. He backhanded her sharply. "I told you not to go so far from the house." He had said no such thing but Sam didn't bother to argue.

"I'm sorry. It-It won't happen again."

"No. It won't." He hissed grabbing her arm tightly and pulled her down the street. The boy watched with wide eyes.  
**  
(later that night)**

Sam had locked her door so she could get some sleep. The covers were pulled up to her chin as she tried to sleep, but the bruise on her arm and side hurt a lot. Danny thought she needed to be taught to listen and do what she's told. The wall had given her the split lip. Danny's fists had given her the bruises. She tossed and turned trying to sleep but found it near impossible.A breeze blew though her room making Sam shiver. Someone touched her arm lightly. "Danny...please..." She murmured in her sleep. A gentle hand brushed the bruise on her side and she winced.  
_  
Sam. Sam.  
_The voice was soft, warm, and soothing. She smiled a bit in her sleep.  
_Sam. Let me._  
She opened her eyes a little and saw Danny standing over her. "No please. Let me sleep." Danny smiled and ran his fingers though her hair. His touch was warm and soft.  
_Let me help you. Sam.  
_She closed her eyes again and darkness engulfed her.

(Morning)

Sam woke with a start. 'Was it a dream?' she thought. The wind blew around her room making the curtains flutter. 'It had to be. Danny would never...' She trailed off and looked down at the clock. If she didn't leave now she'd be late for work. Sam pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Her side still hurt but not as badly. Four hours later she was on her lunch break. "Hey! Sam!" Sam turned her head and stood abruptly.

"D-Danny. What are you doing here?" Danny blinked his normally cold blue eyes were warm and caring.

"Wha-OH! Yes! I'm here to see you of course! I felt bad about last night and wanted to make sure that h-I mean I hadn't hurt you too badly." He rubbed the back of his neck. Sam watched him warily.

"Honest?" she asked finally putting away her sandwich.

"Honest!" Sam smiled and hugged him, he returned it. The rest of the day was like something out of a dream. Well that's how Sam felt. No harsh words. no threats. Nothing. Sam tried to tell herself it was real. She couldn't. She knew she was going to wake up at any moment. Just like she had every other time.

**(skipping to later)  
**  
Sam walked up to the door of her house. Danny had said he was going to get something and vanished. She looked at her watch and blinked. It was midnight. If she hadn't been out with Danny all day she'd have been scared to death of what was waiting on the other side of the door. She opened it slowly the lights were out. Good. Nothing...Sam made it to her room and closed the door before..."Where have you been." A strong arm wrapped itself around her waist. "It's late. You know I don't like waiting for you." Danny's harsh voice hissed in her ear.

"I was wi-with you Dan-"

"Don't lie to me!" Sam managed not to cry out as his arm tightened it's grip. "I was here all day. You didn't come home at seven. Your always home at seven. Where were you?"

"I-I" She gasped attempting to breath. "Danny! I was with you." He backhanded her and she fell to the floor.

"Lying little bitch." He kicked her hard and Sam screamed. She balled up on instinct and whimpered. A car alarm went off outside and Danny jerked the door open. "You're not leaving this house again." he hissed slamming the door shut. there was a click and She knew it was locked. Sam slowly picked herself up off the floor. She tried to understand what had happened. She had been with Danny all day right? It had to have been Danny, but he acted so, so, different. He was nice, happy, and not the Danny she had known. What was going on?

**(Night.)**

_Sam._  
Sam turned over in her sleep. Her side hurt worse after Danny had kicked her again.  
_I'm sorry Sam._  
She rolled over as a cold breeze swept through the room.  
_I didn't mean to make it worse.  
_Sam sat up. At lest she thought she had. Maybe she was still dreaming. It felt like a dream.  
_I want to help you Sam.  
_Sam stood and walked over to the window.  
_Will you trust me?  
_She opened the window and looked out. Nothing. The full moon hung in the air. Another breeze blew through her room.  
_If only for tonight?_  
"Yes!" She whispered. "Yes." A pair of lime green eyes appeared in front of her.  
_Take my hand.  
_Sam reached out and took his hand. The boy smiled. That's when she noticed he was floating in front of her. Just like before.  
_Trust me. If it's only for a night then so be it._  
He pulled Sam up onto the window sill and into his arms. She gasped when she saw how far up they were.  
_Do you trust me?_  
"Completely." She whispered.

* * *

TGG: New improved and longer chapter two.


	3. Was It A Dream Or Not?

TGG: chapter...4? YES! FOUR!  
colleen: Yes I know he wouldn't. But...Thing's aren't always what they seem. I garantee that this is a D/S pairing story.  
**shepyt:** Indeed! Thankx 4 reviewing!  
**Danni Nix**: Not sure if it is an AU...Never thought about it...But don't worry! It'll get clearer later!  
**Faith's melody: **Glad you seem to understand it! Thank you for your advice!  
**Theresa the Elbow:** Maybe not...Person-X is cooler! You tried typing with your elbow...oO ohkay...NO! NOT SPLIT PERSONALITIES! NO!  
Now...Let's continue shall we?

* * *

Sam opened her eyes and sat up. The bright sunlight streamed down on her face. It had only been a dream. The ghost's promise, the ghost itself. Nothing but false hope. Something she had made up. It had to have been. She slowly got out of her bed and went into her bathroom to take a shower. Her side and stomach were dark, discolored and hurt a lot. Her arm was a little better. After her shower she walked over to her window and moved to open it. She stopped. It was already open. Sam picked up something off the sill. It was a rose. The blood red petals cool and damp as if it had just been picked. "Phantom?" She called softly careful not to make to much noise and alert Danny that she was awake. Nothing. The trees moved and the wind blew but that was it. She set the rose down. "It was a dream." She fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks. "Only a dream..." Something in the back of her mind asked; 'What about the rose?' Sam stood and walked to the door.  
_  
Sam._  
Someone touched her arm lightly and she turned. Her violet eyes meet with the lime green of the ghostly apparition she'd seen three times now. "It wasn't..." She froze as the door knob turned and the door opened. Danny walked into the room and looked around. Sam clung to her phantom and closed her eyes. She heard him curse and slam the door closed.  
_  
Sam?  
_She looked up at the ghost and saw he was smiling at her. "Yes?" She asked.

_Do you trust me?  
_She noticed for the first time his lips never moved when he spoke to her. instead, his voice seemed to come from all around her. In her mind. Sam nodded and he kissed her. She gasped but relaxed against him and returned it. He broke the kiss and Sam looked up at him again. "Phantom." She breathed as he touched her cheek.

_Sam.  
_He picked her up in his arms and flew to the window. Sam closed her eyes feeling suddenly so sleepy. So tired...

**(Later)**

Sam opened her eyes a little. Something cold was being pressed against her side. She sat up and came face to face with Danny. "No! Please!" She cried jumping back but that only made her side hurt worse

"Yo D. What'd you do to the girl?" An unfamiliar voice called out from somewhere near the door. Sam looked and there was a tall dark skinned boy leaning against the frame. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt and black jeans. On his head was a red beret, the color worn dull from years of use.

"Nothing." Danny said glaring at him.

"Doesn't look like nothing. She looks scared to death of you!" The other boy laughed. "Get it?"

"Funny Tuck. Very funny." Danny stood up and walked out of the room. When he came back he had an ice pack and a towel. "We need to put this on your head. You've got a pretty nasty bump. I know it hurts." Sam winced as she felt the back of her head. She nodded and he knelt beside her placing the ice pack on the bump.

"W-" Sam paused afraid to ask any questions. She locked eyes with him a moment. "Who are you?"

"Danny Fenton." He answered simply.

"Fenton?" Sam blinked. "But you look so much like..." She trailed off.

"Your sorry excuse for a boyfriend? Yeah. So I noticed." Sam shook her head but instantly regretted it. "You should lay back down."

"I can't! I have to-"

"Please, lie down." He commanded. She obeyed. Seeing as he looked like the man who had beat on her for four years she couldn't _not_ do as he said. Her mind spun around as everything she thought she knew fought with what she'd just found out. Not that it was very much information. It was enough to knock down everything she thought she knew. "You should feel better by morning." Her eyes closed again and the last thing she saw were Danny Fenton's warm crystal blue eyes looking down at her.

* * *

TGG: Yes...I shall try to keep them long.


	4. Getting Worse?

TGG: Hello people. It's the next chapter. I've edited it a bit. So yeah...On with the responses!  
**Person-X:** You wanna be my Beta?  
**otakualways:** Yes I know. But As I have said before...Is Danny really Danny?  
**Faith's melody: **COOL! chocolate! I'm glad you approve of my spacing. Yes Chocolate does indeed cure everything..Well, except writers block..For me anyway...Glad you like the fic!  
**Rebellion Thief Leader Seeiko:** Oh! THANK YOU! (Blinks) Sorry. I'm just happy to get another constructive review! Thanks a lot! I fixed it up a bit so Thank you. and as for the descriptions? They're coming up shortly.  
**Otakualways:** Hey! cool! My nick name used to be Otaku! Anyway. Don't worry! All will be explained. Well most of it anyway...(evil grin) There's a surpirize ending. er, I think it is anyway...IT'S COOL THOUGH! Want a Cyber Marshmallow?**  
Angel#1:** Ha! nice name. And no worries you'll all find out soon! I think... Cyber Marshmallow?  
**shepyt: **Welcome back! you reviewed again! Yay! Ahh! yes...But is the mean Danny really Danny?  
**Midnight and Fangirl Kalika: **_YES! YES! YES! I DO!_ Maybe Janice would want to also... I'll ask her..If that's fine with you! So yeah..! I DO! (Tucker: Erm, TGG?) Shut up Tucker. (Tucker: (grins)) Have a bag of your Cyber Marshmallows that I stole from you!  
**purrbaby101: **Nice guess...but sorry...Not a split personality thing! Have a cyber marshmallow anyway!

* * *

Sam opened her eyes again and sat up. _Where am I?_ She thought standing up. The room was small and the walls were bare. _This isn't my room..._ Sam ran to the door of the room and opened it carefully. No one was outside it so she walked out into the hall. She had gotten down the stairs and was opening the door when she hear her name. "Sam? Sam where are you?" She turned to see Danny walking down the stairs. "There you are. Where are you going?" Sam took a step back.

"N-no where..." She mumbled.

"Sam you should go lay down. I don-" She didn't hear the rest. Sam flung open the door and ran out into the street.

"Sam wait!" She kept running. She didn't know where she was going, Where she was or how far from home she'd been taken. Sam paused a moment to read the sign in front of her. Amity Park. Well at lest she was only a mile or two away from home. That was a good thing. Wasn't it? "Sam! Sam please! Come back!" She looked back and saw Danny running after her and she took off again. _Keep running, keep running, keep running, keep running_. The thought pounded through her head as she ran. Sam turned into an alley and a few moments later Danny ran past her hiding place. Breathing heavily she looked around the corner. Danny was no where in sight. She walked down the street opposite the direction Danny had run. Three hours later she was back home. She opened the back door and made her way back to her room. A few moments later the door burst open.

"Danny!" Sam shrieked backing away.

"You just don't listen do you?" He backhanded her and she fell to the floor. He then picked her up by her hair and threw her into the wall. "I told you not to leave this house." He kicked her in already bruised side. Sam cried out and he kicked her again. Danny backed up a moment and Sam slowly climbed to her feet. "If your going to run away you shouldn't come back." He hissed.

"I d-didn't run away..." She said unsteadily. a fist connected with her jaw and Sam fell to the floor crying silently. With one last kick to her side he left the room locking the door behind him. There was no moon tonight so her room was pitch black. Sam lay there not even trying to move. One word echoed through her mind.  
_Phantom...Phantom... _

_Sam._ Another voice called out in answer._ Sam._ It was the last thing she heard before darkness claimed her mind.

(Else where)

"Whoa Danny! Your going to put a hole in the floor you keep pacing like that." Tucker said leaning against the wall. His blue green eyes followed his best friend as he crossed the room, turned and walked back.

"Why does she keep running away from me?" He asked continuing with his pacing.

"Really, Danny. Think about it. You look EXACTLY like that guy! Well, almost exactly. The guy hits her, yells at her, and then all of the sudden you come out of nowhere and start being nice to her. What's worse is your making promises not to hurt her that this other guy, whom she probably can't really tell the difference between you two, is almost definitely NOT going to keep them. I think you're just making trouble for her right now," Tucker said absently, clicking away at a game on his PDA called 'Evil Pink Poodle Zombie Raid'. "Try a different approach." Danny sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Maybe I should stick with being Phantom for a while?" Finally, Tucker nodded, obliterating another zombie poodle.

"Yeah, starting with that may work. Get her to trust you. Maybe even see if she'll stay here if she only sees you as a phantom. And stop talking to me during boss battles," he added playfully. Danny rolled his eyes.

(Meanwhile.)

Sam opened her eyes again. She groaned a bit and managed to sit up a little. She then crawled to her bathroom and used the toilet and sink to stand. She winced after looking into the mirror. Her left eye, as well as the left side of her face, was black and her bottom lip was busted again. There was dried blood on the right side of her face. Her arms where both bruised and her side was killing her. Lifting her shirt she saw that her left side was bruised worse then yesterday. _W-what happened?_ she wondered limping to her bed and laying down. She shivered as a cold breeze blew through her room.

__

S-Sam…

She looked up, or tried to anyway, she mumbled something and closed her eyes again. It hurt to much to move. A warm hand touched her cheek. "Phantom..." She felt him pick her up, but that was all.

(Moments later.)

"How is she?"

"She's doing all right. But her side is badly damaged. Two of her ribs were broken but luckily her lung isn't harmed. Her right arm is fractured." The Doctor paused a moment. "Mr. Foley would you have any idea how this happened?" Tucker shook his head.

"No sir." The doctor sighed.

"She should be fine in a couple of days. Until then I'd like to keep her here." Tucker nodded.

"Okay." He turned around and walked out. Danny was waiting for him outside. "Doc said she'll be fine." He said before Danny had a chance to say anything. "What did you find out about the other you?"

"Nothing Important. He works for her parents, and he's pissed because Sam's gone again." He answered.

"We cant let her go back th-"

"Of course not!" Danny interrupted shoving his hands into his pockets angrily. What was he so angry at? Besides the obvious. there was something else ticking him off. Was it himself? Because he let her go back, or, was there something else. Something buried... "We need a plan." He said looking back at Tucker.

"Duh."

* * *

TGG: Well...I'm gonna leave you there. It's long right? Well I'll update soon as I can. Man long chapters are hard...; Please excuse spelling errors I dun have spell check.


	5. Danny Vs Danny

TGG: Welcome back. I've given up all hope on Twilight...It's got no plot now...hey wait! We're off topic here! Let's just finish reviewer responses and we'll finish torturing Sam, ; anyway...

**rikagirls:** Sorry, He's not Plasmius. But have A cyber marshmallow anyway!

**Seeiko**: Cool, Erm, I couldn't find it... Maybe I didn't look hard enough but I couldn't find it...(sigh)...Cyber marshmallow?  
**  
spongebobphantom:** thanks! Glad you like! Erm, yes. I'm trying to keep them long...Long chapters are hard! Any who...Cyber marshmallow?  
**  
Myst: **I'm glad you decided to read this! and I'm so glad you like it! that's what I was thinking when I wrote the summery. I could figure out what to put up there...Any who...Wanna cyber marshmallow while you read?

Note: I edited this chapter along with the others. in the fight scene's I'll reffer to Sam's bf as Danny and Fenton as Phantom to avoid some confusion~

* * *

Danny climbed the stairs to his apartment. He pulled out his keys and opened the door as he stepped in a wisp of blue mist escaped his mouth. "Great." He went ghost after shutting the door and looked around. As he entered his room something connected with the side of his face and sent him flying into the wall. "What the heck…" he muttered rubbing his head and standing.

"So. You're the great phantom." Danny looked up. Floating in the doorway was his double. He looked nearly identical to Danny in ghost form. Only where Danny's lab suit was white his doubles' was black. "You don't look so great to me." Messy black hair almost covered his red eyes. He smirked at Danny. "You think you just walk on in and take my girl?" Danny stood up.

"Who the hell are you?" Danny asked keeping his tone even.

"That's not important because your going to die right where you stand." His copy hissed his eyes narrowing.

"Riiight…You obviously don't know me." In one fluid movement Phantom kicked at his near twin and sent a blast of ectoplasm at him. His other managed to dodge to kick but wasn't fast enough to dodge the blast at the same time. Just before he was hit, he sent a blast of his own at Danny. Both were thrown back into opposite walls. Phantom was the first to recover.

Concentrating Phantom summoned what looked like a green sword. His double had done the same. Equally matched neither could gain an advantage over the other. After an hour of exchanging blows they both began to tire. "Look this isn't going anywhere, just give up." Phantom breathed blocking another attack. His other glared at him in response and their ghostly swords made an unearthly sound as they connected again.

The other Danny's sword began glowing an odd color as it hit Phantom's. As they connected his sword shattered and he flew into the door. He turned over breathing heavily. His double placed a black boot on his back.

"Give up?" He asked. A trail of lime green blood traced a path from somewhere in his hair down his cheek. His eyes were closed tightly as he tried to stand, but the pain of the miniature explosion and his opponents boot keeping him down he found he couldn't move.

"No." He muttered as two blue rings appeared at his waist. One went up while the other moved to his feet. When they vanished Danny's other dug his boot into Phantom's back. He tried not to move. He tried to act as though he had passed out. After a moment it seemed to work and the boot was removed from his back. From behind his closed eye lids he saw a flash of black light and a laugh that almost made his ears bleed.

"I'll let you live. But let this be my warning. Sam belongs to me. You lost your chance a long time ago. Stay away from her or I **_WILL_** kill both of you." Danny felt a foot nudge his side and turn him on his back. "Stay away." He hissed. "This is your only warning." After a moment Phantom heard Tucker's voice.

..........

"Danny what in the hell happened to you?" Danny opened his eyes. The other him was gone and his head was killing him. Sitting up he saw that the apartment was a wreck.

"What happened?" Danny stood slowly using the wall to support himself. "I think it was me…" He watched Tucker roll his eyes.

"I'll get the tapes." Several minutes later he and Danny sat on the couch watching the security tapes Tucker had gotten out of the cameras. Danny had installed them last week after they had been robbed for the third time. "Danny?"

"What?"

"I don't think that guy is human." Tucker stated after a moment. Danny rolled his eyes. "No honestly! Look closer to his head. What do you see?"

"A face, ears, hair, The guy who kicked my ass."

"No! Closer! They're almost completely covered by his hair." Danny scanned the area Tucker was pointing in. Tucker pushed a button and zoomed in and then Danny saw what he had been talking about.

"He has…"

* * *

TGG: I know I said I'd keep them long but, I'm not going to be online for three months. I thought I'd leave you with this untill I get my computer back. I'll see you all later! Oh! Check out 'Someone...Anyone...Please...' I wanna know what everyone thinks and if i should continue it! Laya everyone!


	6. Begining Of The End

TGG: Welcome back. I'm back! Muhahaha! Now on with the torturing of Sam! Muhahahaha! XD  
Tucker: Um TGG? Forgeting something?  
TGG: IYA! Reveiwer responses! ;Puts out a table and big plate of Brownies and Cyber marshmallows and Ice cream and Pizza; Help yourselves!  
**Myst:** Don't worry About the double reveiw! That's fine! XD I'm glad you liked the fight scene! I owe it to the action movies I've watched. I can't tell you that! It'll ruin the mystery of the story! Oh well I can tell you that it's not amnesia.  
**purrbaby101: **Sorry. I had to! Well Here's the next chapter! Muhahaha I can't wait till the end of this! XD  
**AangXKatarafan1214: **Okay...Here's a slice of Pizza...  
**Faith's melody: **Hehe...Evil cliffys! This ones a bit short. I'm getting to the end so the last chapter is the longest...More Danny V Danny!  
**rikagirls: **Sorry! XD Don't worry...Here's the next bit.  
Sorry it's short the last chapter will be the longest and actiony and maybe a bit corny...Man I hope not..I hate writting corny stuff... Anyway on with the torturing of Sam! and Danny...

* * *

"Sam belongs to me. You lost your chance a long time ago." Danny rewound the tape again. "Lost your chance a long time ago." The tapes made it clear that Sam's "boyfriend" Was not only not human but he wasn't a ghost either. The things on his head made that clear. 

"So great Phantom What does he mean you lost your chance?" Tucker asked taking a bite of his ham sandwich.

"Wish I knew." Danny said rewinding the tape more.

"You think you just walk on in and take my girl?" Danny's opposite hissed on the screen. Danny fast forwarded. "Sam belongs to me. You lost your chance a long time ago. Stay away from her or I WILL kill both of you. This is your only warning." Danny threw the remote at the TV and stood. He began pacing the room.

"I can't do this Tuck. I have to see her! I can't just leave her with him!" He stopped at the wall and started banging his head into it repeatedly. "What the hell does he mean?"

"Ever get the feeling the answers right in front of you the whole time? You just can' see it?" Danny spun around and stared at Tucker.

"What?" Tuck pulled out a few photos from his pocket.

"I found these in one of the photo albums in my room. Pictures from when we went to Casper high. Remember Dash? Paulina and what may be Sam?" Danny snatched the pictures from his best friends hand. His eyes widened as he scanned through them. A look of understanding replaced his shocked expression.

* * *

Sam opened her eyes and stared at the white ceiling of her room. It had been three days since she had been released and had not left her room since. Danny hadn't spoken to her for those three days and she'd seen no sign of her mysterious phantom. She'd called his name countless times into the night but every time there was no reply. She finally gave up calling for him and spent most of her time laying on her bed. In a week she would be nineteen and Danny's forever. Sam walked over and sat on her bed looking at her wedding dress with teary eyes. She couldn't do this. Hanging her head she began to cry. As if on cue the door opened and Danny walked in. He smiled at her closing the door behind him. Sam stood lad that the bed was between them. "W-hat?" She asked. 

"I've come to inform you that you knight in shining armor will no longer come around." He smirked leaning against the wall. Sam stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" She backed up a bit. Danny stood up straight and glared at her.

"Your Phantom Sam. Don't look at me like you don't understand. I know all about him. Your little midnight fly, Spending the night with him. You think I didn't know!"

"D-Danny I don't-" She stopped mid sentence as he walked over to her. Sam flinched as Danny grabbed her arm. "Danny Please... I don't understand." He shoved her into the wall.

"You're mine Samantha Manson. Only mine. You won't be taken from me by anyone. One more week and it'll be too late for your Phantom." He smirked letting go of Sam's arm. He turned and walked out of the room. Sam fell to her knees.

"Why..." She whispered looking out the window. Standing she ran to her desk and opened it. The rose was still there exactly the way it was four weeks ago. When it was first given to her. She turned to the window a stared at the moon. It was almost gone. The thin sliver of white hung in the darkness of the night sky. She leaned out of the open window watching the street and the sky. She called out his name. When there was no answer she tried again. Still no answer. The third time she called out her bedroom door slammed open.

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUN!_** xD  
TGG: Well The next chapter which is the last will be the longest!  
Tucker: You've said that.  
TGG: Your point?  
Tucker: (sigh)  
TGG: Well yeah next chapter should be up in about two weeks! um, (glances around) Don't hurt me! 


	7. Middle of the End

TGG: Dear readers. Hey! I'm updateing! XD Oh I know I said this would be the longest. and last.. and I think so far it might be the longest but it's not the last! it's the 'Middle of the End.' so enjoy~  


* * *

She felt strange, as though everything had melted away. She was outside her body but yet, not. Sam raised a hand to her face only to find she didn't have one. She was invisible even to herself. She heard nothing, smelled nothing, tasted nothing, saw only a bright white light, she felt nothing. No, that wasn't true. She felt… a wind, around her, cold and warm at the same time. Like a spring breeze that was confused as to whether it was winter or not. _Am I dead? Is, this how it ends?_ Her thoughts seemed to float around her unspoken but loud enough to have been spoken. How long had she been floating there? An hour, a minute, days, years even? There was no sense of time here. Nothing there was only this… emptiness. As she floated there wondering this, a door appeared.

It was solid and made of oak with a brass knocker and crystalline knob. Etched into the paneling was a gear. No, several interlocking gears that seemed to move the more she looked at them. Sam drew closer to it, or it drawing closer to her she couldn't really tell which. With an invisible hand she reached out and wrapped her nonexistent fingers around the knob, the crystal was cool to the touch as she turned it and pulled the door open. The light faded as if opening the door was the dimmer switch on a wall. Once it was fully open the only light came from the door. Hesitating for a moment she stepped through the door and into the room that lay behind the light.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Nasty Burger?" an eighteen year old Danny grinned as they left the school grounds for what was almost the last time. "Just one more time before we take our last exam and graduate?"

"Are you kidding? I'm still going after I get out of this place!" Tucker said focused intently on his PDA game. Invasion of the Talking Lab Rats From Jupiter.

"One last time." Sam agreed holding Danny's hand smiling. "Then I'm /never/ going back there again!"

"It's our hang out!" Tucker looked up with an expression of shock and disbelief on his face.

Three hours later the friends were about to part ways when Danny asked Sam if she didn't mind if he walked with her home. Sam didn't have any problem with this at all. He smiled and put his left hand in his jacket pocket to make sure a certain box was still there and took Sam's hand with the other.

"Hey, Sam..." Danny started to say when they reached her door. "I was wondering..." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled in that adorably nervous way only he had. "If.." Sam waiting curiously half expecting what she'd only heard him say in her dreams, and those she'd never remember upon waking. "If we're going on patrol tonight?" He finished chickening out at the last moment. Sam blinked and shook her head.

"No, we all agreed we're staying home to study for finals tomorrow." Danny laughed a bit.

"Oh right., sorry I forgot. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Sam!" He said and ran off in the direction of home. Sam sighed and waved after him wondering why she felt so... disappointed.

"Idiot!" The raven-haired teen shouted as he punched a neat indent in a nearby tree. He'd been so stupid. Why hadn't he just said it! What harm could it have done? ... She could have said no. Turned him down... but...was that worse than his silence? Wouldn't it have been better to ask and know for sure? "It's too late now..." He muttered looking apologetically at the tree before continuing his way home.

Unnoticed by the boy a figure watched from the trees. Eyes as dark as midnight in a sealed room, yet glowing blood red, watched from the trees. Bidding it's time. Smirking. It's time to strike was soon at hand. The young phantom was too weak and frightened to claim his love. No. His love. Sam was to belong to him and only him. He'd watched her from the shadows long enough! With the phantom out of the way now was the time to strike. He, leapt from the tree and struck the unsuspecting young man in the back of his head.

Danny cried out from the sudden pain and fell to the ground for a moment. The next he was up and facing the attacker. He swayed slightly, unsteady on his feet. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"Your life!" The creature smirked and snatched Fenton up by his throat. "Your life will be mine! You've one year to claim it back, I'm fair, I'll give you that chance." He laughed a laugh Danny had never heard before. A proper evil laugh. One that not even Vlad nor his diabolical future self had accomplished. Then, everything went Dark.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sam was thrown to her bedroom floor. She yelped and lay there a few moments before opening her eyes. What, just happened? Was that, a memory? A flashback? A plot device? She sat up and was surprised to find she wasn't hurt at all. Once she'd discovered no injuries and stood and thought about the, thing which had just happened. If, it was true, that meant, Danny wasn't who she'd always thought he was. He'd taken the place of Phantom… tricked them all into thinking he was who he wasn't… and if, it wasn't stopped before the wedding date.. would this whole thing become permanent? She had to warn Phantom, Something, something had to be done now.

Memories began returning. The old Sam Manson. Who'd been part of the cause of Danny's powers, the one who'd fought against the system at Casper high, Who'd single handedly, managed to get out of becoming some princess in a medieval castle in the ghost zone, and helped them gain independence! She wasn't just some damsel in distress. She could save herself! No. Not by herself. She did need help. But that didn't mean she'd sit around and wait for Danny to fix this himself. He needed her help in order for him to save her. Her identity restored she escaped her house through her window like old times and ran off in search of her best friends.

* * *

TGG: Well there you have it folks! Ain't she a beaut? I'm right proud of this one. particularly the begining 3 oh and before I forget. thanks to all my lovely readers. I'm sorry I've been away for so long but I needed a while to recharge for further updates. hopefully I'll be updating again on a semi regular basis!


End file.
